It's a beautiful day! Hey!
by MonkeyMaster133
Summary: Lovina has fallen to the bottom of the hole of love and is left injured when she sees her boyfriend cheating on her. She's completely convinced she'll never be able to love someone as much as she did him ever again. But will a Spaniard change that? And will she fall in love with said Spaniard? Ik summary sucks, just read and review please. SpainxFem!Romano. T for Lovi's mouth!
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao! So, every since I discovered nyotalia, I can't get plot bunnies outta my head! So heres a highschool AU one for Spamano! **

**Nyotalians:**

**Lovina (Fem!Romano)**

**Emila (Fem!Iceland)**

**Maddie (Fem!Canada)**

**Alice (Fem!England)**

**Monika (Fem!Germany)**

**Julia (Fem!Prussia)**

**Eli (Male!Hungary)**

**Annelise (Fem!Austria) **

**Parings are:**

**LovinaxAntonio**

**FelicianoxMonika**

**ElixAnnelise**

**Previous LovinaxAlfred**

**Now AlfredxAlice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do own The Harry Potter book series along with The chronicles of Nick. Come read with me sometimes!**

* * *

Lovina POV

_I believe this truly from my heart. So... D-don't make fun of it o-or anything. Bastards. I kinda have this theory where I sorta believe that from the moment that you begin existence to the moment you cease to exist, theres a hole thats being dug inside of you. And I swear if one of you fuckers are even thinking of saying " HOLY CRAPOLA THERES SOMEONE INSIDE OF ME?!" I will cut your ass apart. Idiota. Anyways, as you get older and you have your first crush and all that shit, you trip and begin to fall into that hole. During that time, you're completely convinced that this is your love. But...The day that your heart is broken by that fucker, is the day that hole ends. There you lie, broken and you're of course gonna need some fucking serious healing that just eating a ton of ben and jerry's and listening to Adele won't do. Slowly but surely then, someone is there to help you climb out that hole and heal your injuries. And the shitty cycle continues, until you find your true love and you still fall, but this time, your landing is cushioned by none other than the true love of your heart. What I never thought, was that the person who I'd fall for was the same person who helped me out... That can't have happened... R-right?_

* * *

Normal POV

Lovina Vargas scoffed at her thoughts, cheeks tinting pink. 'The hell am I thinking things like that for?!' She thought. 'Not like I'm having any of those troubles, Alfred is _perfecto_.' Then, just as she rounded the corner, Alfred stood. That would've been normal, had it not've been for he was shoving his tongue down the throat of the snooty Alice that girl was an ass. Lovina wasn't an ass, she was just shy and after being neglected and pushed away so many times, she'd built a wall. Alfred had been the only person, besides Feliciano, who she'd let see the person behind her walls, which was in fact a beautiful and loving 15 year old girl with a sweet and wise imagination. But now as she fell to the bottom of her hole, she felt her heart shatter. Obviously letting him past her wall was the wrong thing to do as Alfred pulled away ( Slowly) and stared wide eyed at the pissed and hurt ( But mostly hurt) Lovina. Alice though, seemed to have a smirk of total smugness as if to tell Lovina ' I won'. The two had a rivalry since Lovina and Feli came to America from Italy last year. Something about the new Italian girl ticked her off so she decided to publicly embarrass the girl by 'accidentally' spilling milk on her hair her first day at lunch. Lovina then proceeded to curse her out in both Italian and English and then took her scones, stuffed them down the girls bra and dump her pasta on her head. Alice had never been so embarrassed in her life. So it has been a game of war between the two since that day, that Lovina was winning, until now. Lovina felt tears spring to her eyes as she stared between the two.

" L-Lovi! It isn't what it-"

" Oh so you weren't just shoving your tongue down that bitch's throat a second ago. And her of all people! You know how much I hate her!"

" N-no... Lovi I-" Alfred was cut off by a slap.

" Don't. Fucking. Call me. Lovi." She said. The tears now rolled down her cheeks as Alice spoke.

" Al, I'm a bit hungry, how about we go have some burgers. Something smells around here, lets go." And with one last smirk, she pulled the shell shocked Alfred down the corridor. Lovina stood there, before her body began to shake. She slid down a wall, not even having the will power to walk to her dorm. Sobs racked through her body as she hugged her knees to her chest. She sat there for a long time, sobbing her eyes out. She began coughing as she choked on her tears and her head began to hurt. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she thought ' But who'll come to help me out my hole now that I've hit the bottom?' she could've sworn she'd heard the voice of a Spanish man shouting " Hey kid!" Before everything went black.

* * *

" ... But that was just... _Nughh_." Said a disgusted Francis as he, Julia, Monika, and Antonio walked the corridors. Julia had pulled a prank in chemistry earlier that day. One that stunk up the entire class room. Francis obviously wasn't happy with it as it ruined his favorite hat. Monika hummed in agreement, the sophomore shaking her head.

" It _vas_ pretty bad schwester." Monika said. Julia scoffed.

" Aww come on guys! That was an awesome prank! And teach totally deserved it. The bitch lowered my grade because I didn't fill an oval all the way in!" Julia said. Antonio turned to her, big green eyes bright as he smiled at her.

" Si, but maybe you took it a little far Jul?" Antonio said. Julia rolled her eyes. Just then, she noticed someone sniffling.

" The awesome me smells sadness. Hey look, theres someone crying!" She said pointing. Antonio and the others turned to see a figure sniffling. Her eyes began to slowly close as she began to slump forward. Antonio rushed over to her.

" Hey kid!" Antonio shouted as he ran over to the figure. He caught her before her head hit the ground. The others caught up.

" Whats going on?!" Francis said.

" I dunno! She just passed out! She was crying apparently..." He looked at the small girl in his arms and blushed a bit. She was very pretty, brown hair falling perfectly curly down her slim back, pulled back from her sweet face with a red headband, side bang tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were closed ( Mind you her eyelashes were so long and pretty!) but Antonio could see her with maybe, hazel eyes? And her _cheeks_! Those cheeks that were right now flushed with exertion. They looked so soft and plump! He just wanted to squeeze them! He was snapped out of his thoughts of the mystery unconscious girl by Monika.

" That's Feli's twin sister. Lovina I believe her name is. She's in my science class. Practically a genius in it according to Feli. She's sort of shy, but also kinda cold. She doesn't like me very much..."

" Ohonhon~ No wonder she's so adorable! Feli is so cute!" Antonio blocked out the conversation as he stared at the girl.

_Lovina_.

It suits her. Maybe he can call her Lovi! That'd be soooo cute! Fusososososo~

He stood up, lifting the light girl with him.

" Should we take her back to our dorm?" He asked. Francis nodded.

" We probably should. Toni, mon cher, we could also have a little fun with her maybe, ohonhon~ OW!" Francis was smacked upside the head by Julia.

" Dude thats so unawesome!"

" Monika! You're sister is such a meanie!"

" Schwester don't hit people. Francis, don't think such wrong thoughts." Monika sighed. She turned to Antonio.

" It would be in your best interest if you did. I'll let Feli know." Monika said. Antonio nodded as he shifted the girl in his arms.

" Well, I think I'll just go and start creating my next prank for class tomorro-" Monika nodded at Francis. " WHOA!" Julia was lifted and thrown over Francis's shoulder. She began kicking and punching his back

" Ay! Not fair! Frenchie lemme go! NOT AWESOME!" And with that, Antonio and Francis walked to their dorm, carrying the two girls.

* * *

When Lovina came to, it was to two things. Music ( More specifically Robin Thicke's " Blurred Lines") and a pounding head. She could hear a few accents in the background. Spanish, French, German. Just where the fuck was she with all this fucking diversity going on?!

" Mon ami~ You're doing it wrong. You shouldn't put so much force into twerking. Do like this."

" Kesesesese~ How in the fucking world?!"

" Wooow~! You do it so well amigo! How do you do that?!"

" Like this mon ami... Ohonhonhon~"

" Hey guys, I think that Italian girl is waking up."

" Eh?"

" C-che cosa?" And when Lovina opened her eyes, it was to two grinning bright green orbs. She immediately blushed and pushed the green eyes back.

" Ay! You look like a tomato! And I was right! They _ARE_ hazel! Ole!" What the fuck?! Where the hell was she and why was she here?! AND WHY THE FLYING FUCK WAS THIS BASTARD SO DAMN LOUD AND HAPPY?! She stood up and took in her surroundings. Okay, she was in one of the school's dorms. There was a twerking blonde guy, an albino cheering him on as a bird flew around her ( THE HELL?!), and a previously happy, now confused brown haired guy staring at her. Then it all came back full force. The cheating, Alfred and Alice. Alfred... Lovina groaned, knees buckling under the sudden pressure that hit her shoulders. She felt numb. Empty. She began banging her head against the light creme walls, wanting to feel something but this emptiness.

" H-hey Lovi!" And suddenly, she was lifted and pulled from the wall. Her head hurt even more now, but it was better than the emptiness she guessed. And who the hell did this guy think he was?! She began kicking

" H-hey! Let go of me you bastard! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS A LOVI?!" She protested. Antonio sat her on the couch and now the pain was back. Now the blonde haired guy and albino girl stared at her along with the brown haired guy. She blushed again. Dammit! Why the hell does she always do that?!

" You've got quite a mouth on ya, don't ya?" The albino left to the kitchen for a second. She shifted a bit as something cold was placed on her head. She yelped but relaxed. It was soothing her head. The brown haired guy smiled.

" A Lovi is you of course! Its your nickname! Isn't it cute?~" The boy beamed at her. Was this guy fucking serious?! And did she just hear a goddamn squiggly line in his voice?! Lovina scowled at him. She was about to say something, but then a realization hit her. Hard.

_" L-Lovi! I-"_

_Alfred._

Immediately, tears sprung to Lovina's hazel eyes. She swiftly turned away from the three. No way she'd cry in front of these bastards.

Nope. No way.

Shes not.

She won't.

R-really. She won't.

She refuses to.

" Fuck! That Bastard!" She exclaims as tears roll down her cheeks. She sniffled and Antonio began to panic.

" Oh, I'm sorry miss! I didn't mean to make you cry again! What was it?! Did I do something wrong?!" Lovina turned to him still crying. She scowled.

" Bastard! It wasn't you!" Lovina exclaimed. She tucked her knees to her chest, trying to make herself smaller as she cried into her knees.

" I-It wasn't? Then what was it? Is it Francis?"

" Hey! Not funny!"

" Lo siento amigo."

" Hey, I know! Maybe it was the fact that Alfred is dating Alice now!" Francis said. Lovina's head snapped up.

How the fuck does he know?!

" H-how the h-hell do you know bastard?! How long was I out?!" Lovina glared at him. Heres her wall again. Francis shrugged.

" You were unconscious for about... 2 hours maybe? News travels very fast around here Mon ami."

" The fucks an Mon ami?! And-" Lovina was cut off by Antonio's curious eyes.

" Is that why you are so sad Lovi? If it makes you feel any better, I think you're cuter than Alice. Shes a straight out puta while, I know you have good intentions. Its adorable." Antonio said smiling softly. Francis and Julia gasped. Antonio was only like this when he was either sleepy or...

Was he really in love?! Damn, that was quick!

Lovina blushed what she was sure was the reddest she'd ever been as she stared wide eyed at the Spaniard. She looked him in the eyes.

_He was being completely honest._

" Whoa! Dude, look at how fucking hard she blushes!"

" Wow, that is impressive... Kesesesesese~!" And Lovina snapped out of it. Her tears had dried in her surprise. Her look of surprise immediately turned into one of anger and she head butted the Frenchman in the stomach. Francis fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

" Mon deiu! You are so different from Feli!" Lovina's eyes narrowed.

" Yeah yeah, I know. He's the better twin and all that shit. Already know." She then noticed that everyone was in their pajamas. Julia's were a navy blue tank and navy blue shorts with chicks all over them. Francis was wearing a purple silk tank and matching pants, but Antonio's is what caught her. He was wearing a red tank top and what looked like, gym shorts with little tomatoes on them. Tomatoes. Lovina loved tomatoes. In fact she was a little hungry right now. Maybe when she got back to her dorm, she could have a tomato. Mmmm... Tomatoes sound good for breakups.

"... Ovi? Lovi? Yoohoo, Lovi! I think she likes the tomatoes." She was snapped out of her thoughts. Antonio and the others were staring at her.

" Dammit! What the hell are you staring at bastards?!" She snapped.

" Lovi? Do you like my tomato pajamas?" Antonio questioned. Lovina blushed again.

" N-N-No! Dammit!" She said. She stood up.

" Whatever. I'm going back to my dorm." She said as she swayed a little. Antonio went over and lifted her again. And again she kicked.

" Slow down mi tomate! You look tired. Maybe you should wait for Feli."

" BASTARD! I'M NOT A FUCKING TOMATO DAMMIT! Lemme go! COME ON!... Really... I'm serious... Huh?" Lovina stopped kicking and went limp for second.

" Why do I feel so... Drained?" She mumbled. Antonio put her back on the couch.

" Well based on the day you've had, I'm pretty sure that's all the crying and head banging you did." Julia said bluntly. Lovina was about to retort, but then the door opened.

" SORELLAAAAAA!" And a worried Feli launched himself onto a surprised Lovina. The girl turned red and began to start pushing him off of her.

" Bastard! You're heavy! Get the fuck off!" Lovina said, struggling.

" Ve~ BUT LOVI I WAS SO WORRIED!" Feliciano sobbed. Monika pulled the male twin off. She awkwardly patted his back.

" Its okay Feli. She's alright, see?" Feliciano turned back to see Lovina, who was glaring at him. She looked exhausted, and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She looked as if she could fall asleep on the spot. Feliciano tilted his head.

" Ve~ Lovi _does_ look sleepy..." Lovina was then lifted.

" Oi!... Fratello... Pumme down..." Feliciano tilted his head again.

" Wow... She's really exhausted. Ve~"

" We'll be taking her back to her dorm. Thanks guys, for looking after her." Monika said.

" Ve~ Si! Grazie!" Feliciano said waving. The two then left with Lovina.

" Ve~ So whats got you so upset sorella? Was it those blue smurfs. God I wanna punch those blue demons in the face!" Feliciano said.**( Cookie points if you can tell me where that's from! XDDD) **Lovina peered up at him curiously from half-lidded hazel eyes.

" No. Cn't tell ya.." She mumbled.

" Aww come on sorella! Ve~" Feli whimpered. Lovina sighed eyes closing.

" Let her rest Feli. You can ask her in the morning." Monika said. Feli nodded. By the time they got to her dorm, she was out cold. Monika put a finger to her lips. Lovina may not like her, but that doesn't mean she can't read the smaller girl. She knows she just needs someone. Maddie and Emilia looked up and nodded. Feliciano took Lovina to her bed. Lovina mumbled something incoherent. He took off her small sneakers and placed them in front of the bed. He then kissed her forehead. Lovina smiled and snuggled into her red pillows.

" Sleep tight sorella." And he and Monika left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia and Francis had pushed Antonio down onto the couch and were interrogating him.

" What the hell was that Toni?!" Julia exclaimed. Antonio tilted his head.

" Que? What are you talking about amiga?" He asked confused. Francis sighed.

" That thing with Lovina! What you said to her! And the thing you slipped into her book bag! What was that even?" Francis said. Antonio looked between the both of them. He sighed.

" It was just a spare tomato notebook and matching eraser I had guys." Antonio said. Julia and Francis looked at each other.

" But what was with those words that you said to her?" Julia asked. Antonio sighed again and stood up.

" I dunno. Its just... Something about Lovi just... makes me smile man. I know she can be sweet and I just feel like I wanna help her. You know?" Antonio explained. The two looked at each other again.

" You're in love." Francis simply said. Antonio turned to him.

" No..."

" Please Toni. I'm French. I _know_ amour. And I saw it." Francis said. Julia jumped in.

" And _damn_ was it quick dude!" Julia said. Francis put a hand over her mouth, pushing her out the door.

" We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Julia you should be heading to you and your sister's dorm, no? AYY!" Julia had licked his hand. She smirked in victory as he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. Antonio chuckled at his friends antics.

" Well, I guess I should be going man. They're probably gonna add on more detention if I don't get there before curfew. Bye." And with that, Julia opened the door and left. Antonio shook his head and went to his room. He sat on his bed.

_Lovina_

Why was she so special to him? Why did he feel the need to be her friend and maybe... something more? Antonio fell asleep with these thoughts.

* * *

Lovina woke to the sun shining in her eyes that morning. She sat up in bed and looked down. Why was she still in her clothes from yesterday.

Oh yeah. Tomato loving bastard and those freaks.

_Oh yeah_

Alfred.

Lovina shook her head of those thoughts. She's tired of crying over that hamburger bastard. He obviously doesn't know what hes missed. She stood up and went to shower. She hummed Michael Buble's ' It's a beautiful day' as she got ready. As she neared the end she went to get her book bag. She stopped humming when she noticed something red poking out. She opened the bag only to find a notebook with tomatoes all over it and a tomato eraser. 'The hell?' She thought. She opened the notebook. Inside was a note in slightly messy handwriting. It read:

_Dear Lovi,_

_ I still like that name! Its so cute! Anyways, __I'm not sure whats going on with you, but I know how it feels for a break up. If you need a friend, just come to me, si? I gave you this notebook and eraser because I noticed you like tomatoes and you remind me of tomatoes. Well, have a nice night! Adios!_

_Your amigo, Antonio._

Lovina smiled softly. ' That was sweet.' She thought. She then shook her head flushing. ' Where the hell did that come from?! Great now I gotta go thank him!' She got up and left to go find Antonio, neatly placing the notebook in her bag and walking out.

* * *

Antonio was talking with Julia and Francis again. Monika was waiting for Feliciano so they could walk to math together.

" I could've had another prank ready so we didn't have to take that chem test today but _noooo_. You ad to just pick me up and carry me away! Well guess what awesomeness is gonna fail that test now?!" Julia yelled. Francis rolled his eyes as Antonio chuckled again. He was about to say something but was cut off by two shouts.

" Ciao bella Monika!"

" Oi! Tomato bastard!" The group turned to see Feliciano skipping, Lovina behind him. Antonio noticed she was hugging two books to her chest. A science textbook and-

_His notebook_.

He smiled. Feliciano ran over and kissed a blushing Monika on the lips. As Francis and Julia laughed and cooed at the two, Lovina walked to Antonio.

" Si Lovi?"

" Don't call me that! And..." She looked around, then bit her lip, cheeks turning red. Antonio smiled. 'She's so _cute_!' He thought. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He stared at her wide-eyed as she blushed even more.

" Th-thanks. For everything. You bastard." And a flash of a yellow dress, black converse, wiff of green apple scented shampoo and brown hair later, Lovina was gone. Antonio just stood there, red faced. He blinked twice.

_What has he gotten himself into?_

* * *

**Welp, dassa ma chapter. I guess I should do some translations then. In no particular order:**

**Idiota- Italian for idiot**

**Si- Italian and Spanish for yes**

**amigo/amiga- Spanish for friend(Boy) and friend(Girl)**

**Mon cher- French for My dear**

**Mon ami- French for my friend**

**Ciao- Italian for hi**

**Bella- Italian for beautiful**

**Que-Spanish for what?**

**Schwester- German for sister**

**Fratello- Italian for brother**

**Sorella- Italian for sister**

**Amour- French for love**

**Also I chose Michael Buble's beautiful day, because the song is about forgetting that person that cheated on you and like " Hey, Its a beautiful day so fuck you ya whore!" Ah, I love me some Buble. Heres the link: **

** watch?v=5QYxuGQMCuU**

**Alllllllright! Bye now Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Chapter 2 Peoples! So, I have a lot to thank! **

**Favs and Follows: Thanks to: **

**Juju19972: Fav and follow**

**Angel of the Axis: Fav**

**Starfire67: Fav**

**AllMyHetaliaDeadCatsZ: Follow and Fav**

**elinselin: Fav**

**Ama-Foxy: Fav and Follow.**

**Reviews: **

**elinselin: Thank you! And here's what happened!**

******AllMyHetaliaDeadCatsZ: Thank you so much! And I was like that too because America is loud and cheery, and so is Spain, but America can be a narcissistic douche, while Spain always does his cheeriness for good. And I think Spain has eviler plans than kicking ass... Well, He's thinking them anyways xD**

**********Juju19972: Thank you! That means alot to me! Ohkay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Shit,...**

* * *

At lunch time, Francis, Julia, Monika, and Feliciano sat at the lunch table. Feliciano was chattering away with Monika as he ate his pasta, and Francis and Julia were wondering why Antonio was asked to stay back after class. Just then, Antonio walked over, a glum look on his face as he took out his lunch. Everyone stopped talking when they noticed the usually happy Spaniard's face.

"Ve~ Whats wrong Antonio? WAS IT THE SMURFS?!" Feliciano asked. Monika put a had on his shoulder to calm him.

" The smurfs uh... Moved away from here Feli. Actually... They are extinct now so, you don't have to worry about them attacking your friends." Monika said as if she was telling a 6 year old where their imaginary friends went. Feliciano looked at her, eyes actually opening.

" Ve~ I didn't want them to die! Oh no I'm garbage!" He sobbed. Monika sighed. Francis and Julia tilted their heads, but didn't say anything. Antonio sighed, chewing his sandwich.

" No Feli. It wasn't any smurfs. Its my chemistry class grade. The teacher isn't very happy with it." He said. Julia furrowed her eyebrows.

" How low is it?" She inquired. Antonio sighed again.

" Before the test, 20, after the test, 7." He said. Julia and Francis dropped their forks in shock. Julia snickered.

" Damn! I didn't even think that was possible! Keseseses- OW!" Julia was smacked on the head by Monika.

" Schwester be nice!" She scolded. Julia sighed.

" Fine, Fine. I'm sorry Antonio." She said. Antonio nodded. " So, why'd you stay back?" She questioned.

" The teacher assigned me to a tutor. The thing is, its a sophomore tutor! How embarrassing to have someone younger than you teaching you!" Antonio exclaimed. Francis smirked.

" It isn't all that bad mon ami. After all its just one grade lower and maybe there is a belle who is tutoring you." He said. Antonio lifted his head. Monika and Julia rolled their eyes.

" Si, you think so?!" Antonio asked hopefully. Francis nodded.

" Ve~ Si Antonio! And she'll be super sexy! But not as sexy as Monika!" Feliciano shouted. He managed to get the attention of a few tables who's male occupants began to check said girl out. Monika blushed and buried her head in Feli's chest as he began yelling at them.

" Ve~ GET YOUR OWN BELLA THIS ONE IS MINE!" Just then, Antonio saw Lovina enter the lunch room. Ah she was so cute! Shyly walking with her tomato lunch bag and looking for a table. Antonio waved her over.

" LOVIIII~!" Lovina jumped, then turned to him. She narrowed her eyes and turned away. Antonio smiled. Shes just too cute!

" Ve~ Come sit with us sorella!" Feliciano helped him out. Lovina looked at him, then she sighed. She slowly walked over and looked for a seat that was anywhere but near Antonio. Just when Antonio thought she'd end up sitting next to him, she found a seat next to Francis-

_Dammit_

Who immediately yanked a shaking Latvian boy down in it. Lovina growled at him and plopped down next to Antonio. Antonio grinned.

_Yay! Francis is an awesome amigo!_

Antonio looked down at Lovina. Said girl was currently nibbling on a tomato. Tomatoes sound really good right now. Maybe he could ask his Lovi for one! Lovina looked up.

" What the fuck are you staring at bastard?" She said. Antonio smiled.

" Lovi...~"

" SPIT IT OUT IDIOTA!"

" Can I... Can I have one of your tomatoes?" He asked softly. Lovina looked at him in surprise, then her eyes narrowed.

" And what if, when I give you the fucking tomato, the world is then invaded by elves that wanted that specific tomato and then they end up disintegrating the earth with a nuclear bomb and were all out of existence? Plus will I ever be repaid for giving said tomato?" Lovina replied with a raised eyebrow. The whole table had gone silent. Lovina has never done something like that... Hell, she never really talks! Lovina blushed.

" What? You act like I'm a fucking normal girl. Wrong!" Lovina said turning redder. They continued to stare. She turned to Antonio, who was staring at her in a trance like state.

" Oi! Bastard! You gonna answer my question or what?" Lovina said waving a hand in front of his face. Antonio snapped out of it. He took her hand, to which the girl immediately went red.

" Well then of course when we all go up into heaven, and mi DIOS you'd be the most adorable angel! Okay, anyways, I'd non stop search for a million tomatoes and then, I'd work to rebuild the earth we know and love." Antonio said. The table was in shock. Did he really say that?! Wow... Antonio smiled at her. Lovina responded the only way she knows how to.

She kicked him.

Antonio groaned and nursed his leg under the table while Lovina smirked satisfied. She looked at Antonio's sad face and sighed. Antonio's eyes widened when a tomato was thrust in his face. He looked up to see Lovina looking away.

" J-Just take the damn tomato. B-but don't get all happy. B-but don't be sad either! And i-if the world is perished... Its your damn fault!" She said. Antonio grinned and took the tomato. Francis leaned over to Julia.

" I don't even think we have to medel. Antonio's got the passion of a spanish man... And the obliviousness of one too." Francis said.

" And Lovina has the fiery feistiness of an Italian woman...And the obliviousness of one too." Julia muttered. The two stared at Lovina and Antonio. The former was glaring at him as the latter fanboyed.

" IDIOTA!" And now the latter was nursing his head as the former still glared.

" Or..." Julia began.

" Maybe we do..." Francis finished.

* * *

Lovina sat, tapping her fingers against the wooden table impatiently. She then sneezed. 'Its so fucking dusty in here!' She thought. Of all people to choose in that class to tutor, why her?! Its not like she's the smartest person or anything, thats more over Feli. Both an art and math prodigy, Feliciano was probably the smartest and dumbest 15 year old you could ever meet. He was always favored over her, her being the 'snooty one' or the ' grouchy one' and lets not forget ' The dumber one.' and honestly, after years of being told that by so many without even seeing her potential ( Which in fact, Feliciano informed her, she is quite the prodigy in Music and Science), shes learned to go 'Fuck them. I'll just show them.' And its mostly worked. After all, the science teacher deems her the smartest 10th grade science student she's had in her 20 years of teaching, and her nonno has been ridiculously proud of her, ever since he figured out the 14 instruments she taught herself growing up, when she was 10. Yep, abrasive and impatient as she seems, Lovina has patience. Shocker.

" Excuse me, can you te- Oh! Hiiiiiiiiiiiii Loviiii~!" And Lovina was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Antonio standing there, fiddling with the wallet chain on his black jeans. ' He looks so cute... Merda...' Lovina scoffed. Where did that come from?! She glared at him.

" Why are you here?" She asked. Antonio stopped fiddling and smiled at her.

" Eheh... Well, I kinda sorta need tutoring, so I was sent here..." Antonio was internally panicking. Now what would his tomate think of him? Would she laugh and call him stupid? Would she shun him?! Oh no! He couldn't have his Lovi shun him! That-

" Really? I would've seen you more on the genius side..." Lovina pondered. Antonio's eyes widened. That was soooooo CUTE! Fusosososo~!

" Wow! Gracias Lovi~!" He began to jump over the table to hug her, but was met with a book to the face.

" Are you stupid?! Were in a fucking library for God's sake!" Lovina yell whispered. Antonio just smiled even harder. Lovina's finger was on her lips and her face was red. Fusososososo!~

" Okay Lovi. I will not talk. I will instead think. I will think of how adorable you are and I wi-" He was cut off by the same book.

" Shut up! Whatever, which table are you supposed to be at anyways?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand. Antonio patted his jeans, then his jacket pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it.

" Ehhh... Table 7!" Lovina's eyes widened as she looked down at the giant 7 carved into the table. Antonio followed and then grinned brightly.

" Oh so you're my tutor! Cool! Now we can hang out!" Antonio exclaimed. Lovina rolled her eyes, picked up her book bag, and walked out the library. Antonio followed after her.

" W-wait! Lovi! " The girl sighed and turned around. The older one put a hand on her shoulder. She blushed at the contact.

" I'm sorry! What did I do wrong?! Is it-" He was cut off.

" What are you talking about idiota?" Lovina asked exasperated.

" You just stormed off. I thought I-" Lovina smirked and giggled. Antonio inner fanboyed. ' AY DIOS MIOS! SHES SO CUTE!' He thought.

" Dumbass! Did you not read the letter?" Antonio racked his brain trying to remember where he'd put that letter. Ok, he got the letter, went to his dorm, it smelled really bad, Sadik, their third roomate, was in the bathroom, out of tissue and-

Oh. _Ohhhh..._

" Eheheh..." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Lovina rolled her eyes.

" Idiota. Anyways, it said, we'd go back to my dorm so we could have privacy. Of course Maddie and Emilia are there so... But Emilia is usually out with her cousins or reading, and Maddie just seems to be able to turn fucking invisible so- ah dammit! REALLY?!" Lovina shouted. The dorms and school were separated about a block from each other and it was raining. _Hard_. Antonio scratched his head and looked at the sky.

" Wow. Came outta nowhere eh~?" He said. Lovina sighed.

" Guess we'll just have to brave it. COME ON IDIOTA!" And with that, Lovina was off. Antonio blinked twice, before following after. They both slowed at the crosswalk. Despite the fact they ran, Antonio noticed how soaked Lovina was already. He was about to take off his jacket and offer it to her, but once the crosswalk said go, she was off again. Antonio tried to catch up with her, but _damn_ was she fast. He stopped under a tent of a man selling fruits to catch his breath. The man stared at him.

" Would you like some fruit sir?" He asked. Antonio smiled at the man.

" Yes. A bag of tomatoes please." The man gave him the bag as he paid with a raised eyebrows.

" You really love tomatoes..."

" Ah, no, its for a girl I know." The man's eyes widened and he went into his kitchen.

" MY GOD LAURA THEY'LL TRY ANYTHING WITH SEX THESE DAYS! THIS GUY IS ABOUT TO TRY TOMATOES!" Antonio's ears went bright red and he took off leaving a tip. By the time he got to the dorms, Lovina was pacing with a worried look on her face at the front. She was shivering badly. She stopped pacing when she saw him. She kicked him in the shin.

" IDIOTA! WHERE WERE YOU?! I thought you'd gone and gotten lost!" She exclaimed in a rush. Antonio rubbed his shin as he stared at her. She was shivering and her face was bright red as her hair stuck to it. He smiled. She's even cute when soaked. Lika chihuahua! He thought. He snapped out of it when he heard Lovina sneeze. He quickly ushered her inside.

" Wheres your dorm?" He asked. She shivered more. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She nodded thanks as she wrapped it around herself. They walked to the elevators. Lovina pressed the 5th floor button. Wow. Antonio never knew she was a floor above him. She led him to her room. 320. Wow! His was 220! She walked inside and was greeted by Maddie.

" Man its hell out there!" Lovina exclaimed. She handed Antonio his jacket and went to her room to get towels. Antonio thought she was about to hand him one, but she walked right past him. He was puzzled thinking she was mad with him, but then she put the towels in the dryer. Aw! She wanted them warm for him! How sweet. After 10 minutes, she took them out and threw one at Antonio's face. He breathed in the scent. Green apples. Lovina's scent. He wrapped the red towel around himself and melted in the warmth. He walked to the bathroom to change into his gym clothes. He emerged 4 minutes later, with wet hair, grey sweats, a white V-neck and athletic socks. He sat at the table and took out the sheets the teacher wanted him to show Lovina so she could help him in the areas needed. After he'd arranged them ( In a triangle~!), Lovina came out. He could not help but stare. The Italian was wearing a green tank top with an apple on it, matching shorts. Her hair was still down and she was wearing a green headband with it this time. Her hair was extra wavy and curly since she had just dried it and it ended at the middle of her back. Lovina glared at him, turning red.

" The fuck are you staring at weirdo?" She snapped. He grinned.

" You're so ADORABLEEE~!" He was met with a knee to the stomach.

" Oh Lovi... That really really hurts when you do that." The Spaniard said painfully. Lovina scoffed.

" Good. Now lets get this over with. Show me the graded papers she sent with you." She said, slightly bored. Antonio handed them over. She read them with a raised eyebrow before she got to his latest paper. The chemistry test. Her eyes widened slightly. She held up the test, but it was angled so Maddie couldn't see it while she got dressed for night. The paper had 5/100 on it.

" How the hell did this happen?" She asked. Antonio shrugged.

" I dunno~... Maybe I don't pay much attention to the environment or something..." Lovina then laughed. Antonio's eyes widened. Her laugh, its so... Beautiful. He snapped out of it once she snapped her slim fingers. Her nails were painted a delicate rosy color, he noticed.

" Oi! Tomato bastard! Listen!" Antonio was fully snapped out of it. Lovina was scowling at him, confusion shining in her hazel eyes.

" Okay, sorry about that, but this is chemistry, not ecology. Anyways, so I see what you need work with. One second." And with that, she pulled out a pencil and began to write on a sheet of paper. She was trying to concentrate, but couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. She looked up and Antonio's eyes were beaming at her. She scowled.

" Quit staring bastard!" She yelled. He smiled more.

" Okay Lovi~!" And he looked away. Lovina continued to write the questions. After a while, she noticed a slight whispering. It sounded like... Fusososososo~? She looked around and saw Antonio crouched right by her going " Fusosososo~. She immediately grabbed her science textbook and smacked him on the head with it.

" GO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE FREAK!" She said. Antonio continued to grin at her. She sighed and turned to him, with a pout.

" What now bastordo?" She asked. Antonio internally squealed.

" Well... You look like a tomato!" Antonio laughed. Lovina turned even redder. She kicked him.

" JUST DO THE DAMN PAPER BASTARD!" Lovina exclaimed. Just then, Maddie came out in her polar bear pajamas. She was on the phone.

"Yeah... I-I... But I th-... Geez... Okay... Je t'aime aussi cousine." And she hung up. Lovina was looking at her puzzled. Antonio was concentrated on the paper. ' I will make mi tomate proud!' He thought determined. Maddie walked over to Lovina.

" Uhm... You know how I-I b-brought these ch-chairs from h-home?" Maddie asked. Lovina nodded.

" Well, Francis just called and told me that they are defected and he needs me to take these two." She told her, gesturing to the chairs on her side of the table.

" What about those two?" She asked. Maddie internally panicked. ' Francis didn't tell me what to do if she asked that!' She thought. Lovina scowled at her.

" Oh those aren't from the same people. Those are from China. These are Francis'." She said with a nervous smile. Lovina's face then turned to disgust.

" Y-you mean these are from that pervert bastard?!" Maddie sighed. Yes, she knows exactly how much of a perv her cousin could be. She nodded.

" S-sorry. I know he's your cousin and all, but who KNOWS what kinky shit he's done on these?!" Lovina said jumping from the chairs. Maddie thought about it. Now that she thinks about it, weren't these the chairs Francis was lying on last year when she was 15 while he-

_MAAAAAPLEEEE!_

" O-OH my God! You're right! Well, eheheh... I'll just take these to him." She pulled her jacket sleeves over her hands and pulled the chairs out the door. Lovina sighed. Now where would she sit? Emilia was napping on the couch, book in hand with her big brother ( Why she keeps denying he is her brother is beyond Lovina...), she had to watch Antonio do his paper so...

She ended up sitting next to Antonio. Said boy was too in his work to even notice. Francis peeked through the door and silently closed it.

" It's working!" He squealed to Julia and Maddie. Julia began jumping up and down. Francis noticed Maddie was staring at the chairs with a traumatized look on her face.

" Uh... Madeline? Is something wrong?" Maddie shuddered.

" I sat in those chairs my Freshman year, my sophomore year, and now my junior year. I never thought... _Maple_." Maddie shuddered again. Francis shrugged.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATARRRRR...**

Antonio frowned and sighed at his second paper Lovina put in front of him. Okay, DONE!...

...

Now for number 4,610,000 in scientific notation. Okay, how to do this.. Geez... He began to poke something soft and plum. It sure felt fun. And it was quite the stress reliever. Okay, how... How?... _HOW?!_ He was so confused. Why can't science ever be easy for him.

" Stop it!" He turned to see Lovina. Said girl was chewing a tomato and he didn't even notice it, but he was poking her soft chubby cheek. He tried to stop, but chemistry was just _sooo stressing_. He started doing it again. Okay I think you take the decimal-

" Stop it!"

-And move it over

" I said stop it!"

-Then you. _Oooooh churros sound delicious..._ Both his hands were touching her cheeks. Lovina just sat there in confused anger. Antonio began pulling her cheeks and fluffing them.

" LOVI YOUR CHEEKS ARE SOO SOFT!"

" I SAID DON'T-A TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING MONKEY!" Lovina exclaimed. Antonio stopped and put his hands in his lap.

" I-I'm sorry Lovi.." He trailed off. Lovina looked at him. She sighed. Antonio looked up when he noticed a hand on his back. Lovina was looking away, cheeks red.

" I-It's fine. I-I just... d-don't do that. Alfred did that sometimes..." She said trailing off. Antonio's eyes widened.

_Oh..._

...

Well now he feels like a puta. He looked at Lovina. Her hands were balled into fist on her pajama shorts and she was fighting back tears. Antonio put a hand on her shoulder.

" Its okay Lo-"

" Am I just not good enough?" Antonio paused. _What? _She didn't look like she was done, so he stayed silent.

" What did I do? Why does everything good have to be taken from me?!" Lovina was getting louder by the second, tears falling freely. Francis, Julia, and Maddie were silent outside the door. Sadik came and took the chairs so they could make an easy escape if needed.

" I-I don't know what I-I did wrong! Oh wait, I'm always doing something wrong aren't I?!" Emilia and Lukas were awake now. Lukas silently moved him and the younger out the room. They bumped into Francis and the others. They decided they could listen too.

" Lovi-"

" No. I get it. nothing good will come my way because I'm the twin that's meant to take the burdens and hardships of life, Si? Well, I guess that's good. At least Feli will never have to suffer. That potato bastard better never break his heart. He doesn't need to live with this. Also I'll probably rip her boobs off and shove them down her throat." Lovina said. She was suddenly drained. Antonio stood up.

" Lovina? Do you-" He was cut off.

" Antonio." Oh shit. She's never called him that. " C-could you p-please leave me be? W-we'll continue tomorrow." Antonio actually read the atmosphere for a second and got the message. He began walking to the door. He winced as he heard a sob come from the Italian. Francis looked at everyone. A face that said " OH SHIT _RUN_!" And everyone took off to the stairs. They ran all the way down to floor 4 and ran to room 220. Francis fumbled the key. Julia heard the elevator ding.

" HURRY MAN!" Francis finally got the door opened. They all ran in. Francis and Julia jumped on the couch, on top of poor Sadik. Emilia and Lukas sat cross legged on the carpet, throwing their shoes off and at the door. Maddie ran to the kitchen and acted like she was laughing. The rest began laughing. Antonio opened the door glumly. They all turned to him.

" Whats the matter, Mon ami~?" Francis asked. He was fucking _good_. Antonio sighed.

" Mi tomate is upset. Alfred really broke her heart. I wanna _kill_ him." Antonio said, suddenly getting angry. Lukas instinctively wrapped an arm around Emilia.

" Ohhkay Toni. That's a _little _too rash." Julia said. Antonio shook his head, eyes darkening.

" No. It isn't. Lovi is a great girl. I don't know why, but I feel obligated to help her. So Alfred will get whats coming... Why are you sitting on Sadik?" His demeanor immediately went from angry to happy and confused. Julia and Francis looked down, then at each other. They both began bouncing up and down. Sadik was grunting in pain.

" W-Were playing a game ohonhon~" Francis said.

" I... do-on't thi-i-ink it-s a-a-a-" Julia put a hand on his mouth.

" ITS A GAME SADIK! AN AWESOME GAME!" And everyone began laughing. Antonio laughed along.

_I will help mi tomate. Maybe I won't hurt Alfred or Alice... But I better not see **one** near her. Or else... Why do I feel the need to protect her? Why do I get butterflies? Ah this is so confusing! More than chemistry! ... Oh well, I guess, that's just how I feel. Tomorrow Lovi will be happy! _

And after that thought, Antonio joined.

* * *

**Wehehehelll... Here ya go! Translations**:

**Mi tomate: Spanish for 'My tomato'**

**Puta: Technically Spanish slang for 'Bitch'.**

**Idiota- Italian for idiot**

**Si- Italian and Spanish for yes**

**amigo/amiga- Spanish for friend(Boy) and friend(Girl)**

**Mon cher- French for My dear**

**Mon ami- French for my friend**

**Ciao- Italian for hi**

**Bella- Italian for beautiful**

**Que-Spanish for what?**

**Schwester- German for sister**

**Fratello- Italian for brother**

**Sorella- Italian for sister**

**Amour- French for love**

**Je t'aime aussi cousine: French for ' Love you too my cousin'**

**Alright****! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
